


Starry sky

by HayatoShoryuha



Category: Original Work, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayatoShoryuha/pseuds/HayatoShoryuha
Summary: After waking up in the middle of the night, Violet go out of her bed, getting filled by memories after looking something special to her.
Relationships: Pisces Albafica/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Starry sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet Dracolli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Violet+Dracolli).



Violet woke up in the middle of the night, it wasnt the first time that happens and as she knew that she wouldnt be able to sleep again, she steps out of the bed, heading to her balcony, where she can totally see the sky, wich was filled with stars, shining like eyes, as the full moon light cover her body. With that scene in mind, she closed he reyes, feeling all the warm only her can feel from the moon, as a memory cross her mind, like a flash.

Flashback

It was 17 o clock, sun was almost starting to decease as it does on Winter, but Violet was riding her loyal horse like the world was ending, and she was so happy that it could if she dont reach far to her destination. Piscis temple, where her friend from almost all her life, Albafica, was resting, watching the flowers near his temple, even thou he doesnt seem to enjoy it. When Violet reach, with no Doubs she jumps from the horse, who was already used to that and lead its way to drink some wáter, while her owner run throu pisces house, looking from her special someone, with a big smile on her face, who was blushed.

Albafica sense her cosmo, as he was used to do, thanks to feel her as part of himself. Bute ven with that, at the moment he got up and turn arround to go to temple’s inside, his body was stoped by other one, who jumped to his arm without advice, fusing them into a long-waited hug that both needed.

—Im home, Alba!  
—I can feel it -He says, as he closes her eyeswhile wraping her into his arm, to get her close to him- It was a long mission this time.  
—It wasnt and it wasnt the reason i’m late. Are you free? Let’s go for a trip!  
—A trip? But Hades army…  
Before Alba could tell her about his responsibilities, Violet lay down a little her body, as she looks right at Alba eyes, with that special shine on her eyes that he wasn’t able to resit.  
—My moon…  
—Please…It Will be a fast one…  
—You say that about the last one…and we went out for an entire week…  
Violet remembered that time and laugh a Little bit, remembering mostly how mad was the Pope when they came back.  
—Yea…Pope made us clean the whole Santuary…Twice! But it was worth, dont you think? -At those final words, her voice changes to a more seductive one, implying the double mean of them-.  
Alba heared those words and glup, remembering too while his face blushed for a moment, to look to his right side. Getting more laughs of Violet who loved those kinds of reactions.  
—So?  
—Yes, that trip was worth, totally -He admits finally while start to laugh with her- Alright, but this time it has to be fast, Hades army is close to wake up and we need to be ready.  
—I promise it! And, you re gonna love where im taking you.  
Without letting him answer, Violet turn arround and start to run to Alba room, as she was planing to help him to get ready as fast as posible. Albafica look at her and wasnt able to contain a big smile, as the wind blowed Violet hair, giving her cute and pretty look a plus that he thanks to not miss.  
—What am i doing with you Viol…Im no table to tell you a no… no after that day…  
Alba start to walk, as he remembers that first time, he saw her, the time she got close to him, wanting to be his friend and making him laugh for first time. Alba los tinto his memories, as he goes inside the temple, reaching his room to find Viol getting some clothes into a bag.

—It Will not be long but, it’s better to be prepared -She says as she turns to look at him, smiling, giving her a sweet look- Go to pack some food Alba, I know all that you will need.

Albafica sigh, while go to the kitchen to pack some food. Knowing her he packed enough for at least a week, hoping to not need more of it. After a few minutes, both where ready on their horses, Violet taking the lead while albafica ride behind her, not noticing that, in fact, she does not have any backpack.  
After riding for an hour, the sun stars to fall, giving the sky the whole color mixed on the sky, as the stars begin to show, and gave them a prettyfull look, that they can appreciate properly, as they went riding. After a few more minutes, at the moment when sun was almost out of sight, Violet stoped, same as Albafica, who did not understand what was happening.  
—Is this the place where you wanted to go Viol? -asked confused, cause he packed a lot of food-  
—Yep, there it is -Says while ride down the horse and start to walk-.  
Albafica then look around, with the light from the sun that was left. The place was lonely, but pretty, a whole mountain meadow, without mountains that interrupt the sky view. He was impressed that Violet found that place, full of nature life, without human touch on it.  
—It was a long research, but I finaly found it  
Albafica listened to her voice and turn around, finding violet sitting in the meadow, looking at him like she was hoping him to join her, as he does as soon as he saw her. Being together in situations like those, was a guilty pleasure they both have. Their hands wraped together, as they belong to the other, not caring for duty, or what they do. The hearts beats start to synchronize, while the sky fills with stars, making Albafica to open his eyes impressed, while some little tears start to fall from his eyes. Moving his head to find Violet eyes, who went shiny as she realizes that he understands the meaning of that place.  
—This is…-He start to say-  
—Yes, it is like the sky on that day…  
—Our day…-Albafica closed his eyes, while he lay down his head, resting his forehead on hers, as he caresses softly her cheeks- So this was the thing you went looking for…  
—I wanted to…find a special place, where we could go on our free times. And, this was the one. The sky, the stars…  
—The feeling that we belong to each other…That we are…One  
Violet laughs a little after hearing him saying those kinds of words, closing her eyes enjoying the caress, as their lips got closer, to finally end in a deep kiss filled with the love they both have to the other. As the kiss start to get intense, the clothes start to be a problem, so it starts to be taken off, allowing the lovers to feel the warm and the love they have for the other, as the memories from that day came to their mind.  
Flash back (2)  
Two adolescents went playing around a forest, they went running one behind the other, the young girl with violet and white hair was taken the lead, while the younger boy with blue hair follows her. It was midnight, but they did not know where they went, and don’t even notice it while they were playing. Violet sensed a new smell, a salty one, and at the same time, she heard something weird, like water colliding to something, as curious as a young girl can be, she run away to find the origin of that.  
Albafica tried to stop her, but knowing that she would do it anyway, he run behind her, both guided by the moon light. After not knowing how much time, they both break out form the forest, finding a lonely and beautiful beach scene. The lone sand was shining with the mon light, same as the sea, with calmy waves, that make Violet open her eyes impressed and feeling much Joy.  
—Alba! What is this place!?  
—It is…A beach, if I’m not wrong. Master told me…  
—Its impressing! -She screams while run to the water, steping inside of it but, as it was cold, she did not walk too much into it.  
Albafica look at her happiness and, not knowing why, he feeling warmy, inside. His heart start to beat faster, while getting closer to Violet, who was enjoying the sea.  
—This place is awesome Alba. After our training, we need to come back here!  
Those words took by surprise Albafica, who smiled and, not knowing why, he hugs Violet, surprising her who blushed at the moment and look at him  
—W-what hap…  
—I promise it, we will come back to this place. And if not this place…  
—A place where we can see this beautiful sky again.  
They did not know in that day, that the promise they made under the starry sky, would have a deeper mean some time after. When they both where older, and together.  
End flash back (2)  
Violet lay down the meadow, resting her head on Albafica chest, both naked and sweaty, but as happy as two person who loved each other can be. Their hands warmed together, while they rest. Albafica was looking at the starry sky, until Violet called him, and tells him to look to the left.  
—What is… It…  
Albafica was surprised, because there, where they both went alone, some roses where being born.  
—Those are…  
—Your…Our roses. Don’t you believed that I woulnd prepare this place right? Someday, it will be a full meadow of roses, and flowers…  
—It will be beautiful…  
—As you are, my love.  
Albafica blushed by hearing it, making Violet laugh as he looked adorable. At the moment they (he) start to feel the night cold, Violet covered both with the only thing she borrows, a blanket.  
—So, you came prepared my moon.  
—Of course, I told you I take care. And as I see… You came over prepared with the food.  
—W-well…you know…I did not expect to be this close…  
—I know -She answer and smile- Good boy. -She says, and then start to caress his hair in a fast and short area-.  
Albafica blush got intense as she does that, same as the warm they both was feeling. They decide to rest in that place, and lead back to Pisces temple by morning. Of course, when they reached it they got scolded, being forced to clean the whole temple.  
End flash back

Violet smile while opening her eyes, looking a whole flowers garden shining by the moon light.  
—And it was totally worth it…-She says with a sweet and lovely voice, while her body got wraped by two knowed arms-  
—What thing was woth my moon? -Albafica asked curious, while he looks at her eyes-  
—Knowing, and being with you, my love.  
They both smile, right after get even closer to the other and found themselves into a slow and sweet kiss, filled with the love they both shared by being together, right under the moon, and a starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spell or word mistake, not english native.


End file.
